Tired by forgiven you
by Shaym
Summary: On dit que dans l'amour y'a toujours un sur deux qui n'est jamais heureux et finit par tourner la page. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Bella Swan, malgré sa souffrance elle s'y accroche. Après tout l'amour c'est une histoire insensée. B/E A/J R/E. All human


**Titre :** Tired by forgiven you.

**Auteur :** Hurrican-bells

**Personnages :** Bella / Edward - Rosalie / Emmett - Alice / Jasper.

**Rating :** M - Lemon à venir.

**Résumé : **On dit que dans l'amour y'a toujours un sur deux qui n'est jamais heureux et finit par tourner la page. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Bella Swan, malgré sa souffrance elle s'y accroche. Après tout l'amour c'est une histoire insensée. **B/E - A/J - R/E**. All human

**Diclaimer : **Personnages à S M ...

**Comment : **Je voudrais remercier Fifun ... mon adorable cousine qui s'est fait un plaisir de me relire et de me donner son avis. Merci pour ton encouragement.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Quand tout commence...

* * *

Isabella Swan était ce qu'on qualifierait de la jeune fille insouciante, brillante. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait quitté l'université avant même de finir son inscription, elle refusait catégoriquement d'étudier pour finir enfermée dans un bureau que ce soit pour exécuter des ordres ou pour les donner.

C'est pour cette raison que dès l'obtention de son premier diplôme, en dernière année de lycée, elle quitta sa ville natale pour un malheureux boulot de serveuse. Des mois après, son grand père lui laissa un petit héritage, qui pourrait la faire vivre dans de bonnes conditions pendant une dizaine d'années. Ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver sa flemmardise; elle ne travaillait que quand son meilleur ami lui gueulait dessus en répétant toujours les même mots « Ta situation empire Bella, il faut vraiment que tu bouges, argent ou pas », mais dès que ce cher Jasper a le dos tourné, Bella se laissa aller devant son écran, un peu trop grand pour son petit appartement, avec un pot de glace à la main.

Mais sa flemmardise n'était pas la seule chose qui augmentait chez Bella, mais son taux de calories également. N'ayant pas travaillé pendant deux mois elle ne sortait que rarement de chez elle voire jamais, mais ce matin elle a eu la désagréable surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Jasper et sa nouvelle petite amie Alice Brandon - qui occupait de plus en plus la place de la meilleure que Bella n'avait jamais eue- au début Bella refusa de dépasser les limites de la politesse mais petit à petit et suite aux inlassables demandes d'Alice elles sortirent au centre commercial, ce que Bella ignorait était que le petit lutin était l'une des plus grande fan du shopping, ou plutôt comme disait Jasper si Alice n'était pas en ce monde plusieurs magasins auraient déjà fait faillite, et Bella ne fut pas la seule surprise après qu'elle a insisté aux achats de Bella Swan qui achetait tout et n'importe quoi elle s'en fichait si ce qu'elle achetait était beau ou moche l'essentiel était de dépenser une grosse somme d'argent, après cette longue et interminable journée, qui étrangement parut insuffisante aux jeunes demoiselles, elles se promirent de refaire non pas une mais plusieurs journées comme celle-ci, au plus grand malheur de Jasper. Suite aux enthousiasmes d'Alice sur leur nouveau passe-temps qui à la plus grande surprise de Bella était le jogging, Bella finit par se lever en pestant contre ses traitres d'amis et elle s'en ferma dans la salle de bain, pour en ressortir vêtu d'un bas jogging extrêmement moulant et cache cœur laissant apparaitre son piercing :

- Bah tu vois Bella au moins comme ca, tu pourras profiter de tes achats, dit Alice souriante.

Bella finit par sourire face à l'enthousiasme plus que débordant de son amie et sortit de l'appartement.

En poussant la porte de son immeuble Bella fut aveuglée par des rayons de soleil quasi inexistant en mois d'Octobre, Seattle était connue pour son climat froid.

- Tu vois, en plus il fait beau que demander de plus ? lança son amie en levant les bras, je crois que j'ai une petite idée… un charmant jeune homme, rajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Et une superbe Lamborghini pendant qu'on y est, suggéra Bella faussement enthousiaste.

Si il existe un sujet que Bella refusait d'entamer, à part ses études bien sûr, était sa vie sentimentale ou plutôt comme elle préférait l'appeler son illusoire vie sentimentale, depuis son plus jeune âge elle collectionnait déception sur déception, jamais elle n'avait rencontré _l'homme_ qui normalement devrait faire battre son cœur a tout rompre ou à lui provoquer des fourmillements. À un certain âge, elle pensa qu'il était temps d'arrêter de rêver ou encore plus, d'espérer! En soufflant ces dernières vingt-quatre bougies elle avait souhaité de trouver juste sérénité et bonheur.

- Avec un souhait pareil tu n'es pas vraiment loin de la réalité si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit son amie en la sortant brusquement de ses souvenirs, en un instant elle crut qu'elle avait parlé a haute voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le regard d'Alice sur son Audi A8 blanche.

- Jasper m'a suffisamment fait la morale à propos de cet achat.

- Mais je disais ça comme ça ! Dit-elle avant de traverser le court chemin vers le parc en sautillant.

Tout en secouant la tête Bella rejoignit son amie qui semblait plutôt danser. A peine que quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, Bella n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal aux pieds et aux cotes, cherchant Alice des yeux pour la supplier de rentrer elle se retrouva au milieu du parc seule, pas de signe de petit lutin hystérique. Elle prit cela comme un encouragement et fonça vers un petit kiosque entretenu par un vieillard où tout se vendait.

- Je prendrais … un coca et une tablette de chocolat, ordonna-t-elle souriante et en tapotant des mains.

- Vos efforts risquent de tomber à l'eau, entendit-elle.

- Excusez-moi, s'offusqua-t-elle sans pour autant prendre la peine de se retourner trop occupée à récupérer son soda.

- Vous risquez de reprendre même le double de ce que vous avez perdu rien qu'en mangeant ces cachoteries.

_Quel abruti !_ Pensa-t-elle.

Cette fois elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ignora les frissons qu'elle avait ressenti rien qu'entendant sa voix veloutée, elle ravala son coté fille en guimauve et se retourna violement mâchoires crispées.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix, devant elle se tenait le plus beau des hommes, jamais elle n'avait croisé une beauté pareille. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été hypnotisé face à son regard émeraude. Elle observa, ou plutôt détailla chaque trait de son visage angélique, partant de ses sourcils dessinés, son nez droit et ses pommettes hautes à sa mâchoire forte. Elle eut juste le temps de lâcher sa respiration qu'elle avait retenu, qu'il lui offrit un sourire en coin éblouissant tout en passant ses longs et fins doigts dans sa chevelure de couleur bronze. Bella se figea quand elle s'entendit pousser un léger gémissement.

- Je voulais pas désagréable, vous avez un corps parfait n'en doutez pas, s'excusa-t-il faisant rougir Bella.

- Je … Merci, répondit-elle en oubliant pourquoi s'était elle retournée au début, mais voyez-vous je n'aime pas le sport, je suis nulle en sport, expliqua-t-elle, j'y été trainé de force.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas seule ?

- Mon dieu non, sinon croyez-moi je ne serais pas là.

- Et ca serait dommage.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Si vous n'étiez pas ici et bien on n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de se rencontrer même si j'aurais bien préféré vous connaitre dans d'autres circonstances, lui expliqua-t-elle en ancrant son regard au sien.

- Si on recommence dès le début ? Je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan, proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa main droite.

A l'instant où Edward serra sa main, il sentit une drôle de décharge électrique se répandre tout au long de son corps, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était là entrain de lui parler, mais elle l'avait attiré tel un aimant dès le moment où elle passa devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns se balançant dans les airs étaient magnifiques, mais c'était plutôt ses yeux chocolat qui l'avait fasciné, il avait ressentit ce besoin de l'approcher, de humer son odeur – qui ne l'avait pas déçu en passant- de lui parler et de la connaitre. Il savait très bien qu'il s'aventurait dans un terrain dangereux qu'il ne devait sans aucun cas céder à une telle tentation, après un dernier soupir il répondit :

- Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il en retour tout en affichant son eternel sourire en coin.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inferieur sans cesser de le détailler, elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette audace, elle qui avait pour habitude de baisser le regard et rougir. Edward de son coté déglutit discrètement en fixant la lèvre coincée entre ses dents. Toujours main dans la main, le téléphone du jeune homme commença à sonner, il soupira d'exaspération avant de relâcher la main de Bella.

- J'aimerai bien restez avec vous et mieux et vous connaitre mais je suis un peu en retard, sinon voici ma carte appelez-moi à n'importe quel moment de la journée, lui dit-il en retirant un papier de taille moyenne de son porte feuille, j'aimerai vraiment vous revoir.

Bella prit sa carte en l'observant remettre son porte feuille dans sa poche arrière.

- Je suppose que je devrais moi aussi chercher mon amie et rentrer.

- J'attends votre appel.

Il tourna les talons après qu'elle lui a sourit en retour. Il espérait vraiment éteindre la culpabilité qui grandissait en lui en lui proposant de l'appeler et non le contraire, avec un peu de chance elle n'appellerait pas, même s'il croisait les doigts pour le contraire, même s'il voulait à tout prix entendre sa voix si mélodieuse une nouvelle fois.

Quand Bella repéra la tête hérissée de son amie elle se hâta à ranger la carte et partit la rejoindre.

- Bella, tu es là… Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, dit-elle essoufflée mains sur les hanches.

- J'étais fatiguée, grimaça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ca m'étonne pas ?

Bella ne répondit pas occupée dans ses pensées qui étrangement, pas tant que ca, se concentraient sur une seule personne au regard émeraude.

Alice arracha la canette de soda à son amie et but de longues gorgées, Bella sourit en la regardant faire, elle se rappela les paroles, autrefois, vexantes de son adonis d'inconnu. Après un dernier regard vers le trottoir où il avait disparu, elle tourna les talons. Sur le chemin du retour Alice monopolisait la conversation, comme toujours, en parlant d'un nouveau parfum Dior, Bella comprit que son amie souhaitait que Jasper le lui offre, elle sourit en gardant en mémoire d'en parler à son meilleur ami.

Alice trouvait son amie étrangement calme, pas que Bella soit surexcitée et bavarde, loin de là, mais pas au point de ne pas prononcer un mot. De plus elle remarqua son regard où une lueur méconnaissable y brillait.

Aussitôt arrivée chez elle, Bella s'enferma dans la salle de bain de se déshabilla. Elle ferma les yeux quand l'eau chaude se mit à couler sur sa peau blanchâtre, profitant du bien qu'elle ressentait. Quand Bella ouvra les yeux elle fut surprise par toute la buée qui se trouvait, elle coupa rapidement l'eau et sortit de la cabine, prit une serviette propre où elle s'enroula et ouvrit la porte communicative de sa chambre.

Avant de poser ses vêtements au linge sale, elle retira le petit bout de papier délicatement où le nom de : Edward Cullen était inscrit en grandes lettres, elle retraça son nom du bout des doigts avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode et le déposa sous un vieux agenda.

Au salon, Alice posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, celui-ci raffermit la prise sur sa taille pour la rapprocher.

- Elle en a mit du temps Bella, constata-t-il.

- Tu sais, je l'ai trouvé bizarre en allant du parc.

- Comment ça bizarre ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Après la mort de sa mère, et le départ de sa sœur, qui avait préféré quitter le pays, Jasper avait emménagé chez Bella sous l'ordre de Charlie, qui était comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Dû à la haine qu'il ressentait envers son beau-père, Jasper avait accepté avec joie de vivre sous le toit des Swan. Bella était devenue toute sa famille, toute sa vie, il ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir sa tristesse et surtout, n'acceptait sous aucun prétexte que quelqu'un parle de Bella, ou remarque quoique ce soit sur son sujet, et en cet instant il se sentit faible de ne pas savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son amie, parce que Jasper avait lui aussi ressentit une hésitation dans le regard de la jeune fille.

Avant qu'Alice n'eut le temps de répondre, le téléphone de Jasper sonna. Ce dernier ôta ses mains de la taille de sa copine et se pencha légèrement vers la table basse, il soupira en reconnaissant la photo sur son afficheur :

- Oui Emmett ?

- C'est moi, ou t'es pas content de m'avoir au telephone ?

- Emmett, il est à peine neuve heures du matin et c'est presque le dixième coup de fil.

- Moi je t'aime espèce de connard.

Jasper sourit en reconnaissant le ton faussement blessé de son demi-frère, Emmett était devenu son meilleur ami dès l'instant où il avait mit les pieds dans la maison Hale, même après le départ de Jasper, ils sont restés amis. Avec le temps leur amitié s'était renforcée car Emmett passait les trois quarts de son temps chez les Swan chose qui rapprocha également Bella et Emmett. Malgré le nombre incalculable de blagues idiotes qu'il pouvait inventer en une heure et ses paroles insensés, Jasper ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans son demi-frère.

- Tu es où ?

- Chez Bee.

- J'arrive, dit-il en raccrochant.

Jasper redéposa son téléphone sur la table basse et souffla :

- Il n'a même pas attendu un accord !

- C'est pas nouveau, sourit Alice.

A cet instant Bella sortit de la salle de bain vêtue, ses cheveux mouillés était remonté dans une queue de cheval haute, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Jasper lui adressa un regard inquiet avant de lui demander :

- Ca va Bella ?

- Oui.

- Tu as l'air…fatiguée.

- Ah ! C'est peut être parce que j'avais prévu de faire la grâce matinée, mais vous m'avez réveillé pour un jogging ! je ne sais même pas ce que courir veut dire, s'écria-t-elle.

- Bella c'était pour ton bien, tu comptais faire quoi de toute façon… chercher un job?

Pour toute réponse elle leva les yeux au ciel. _Et ça recommence…_Pensa-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Bella, soupira-t-il.

- Oh non ! pas ca, pas encore, se plaignait-t-elle en couvrant son visage de ses mains.

- Bella, un jour ou l'autre il ne te restera plus aucun sou ! Tu le sais ça au moins ?

- Evidemment, dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

- Tu feras quoi à ce moment ? Tu chercheras un travail que tu peux te trouver maintenant ?

- Pas forcement, je sais que mon meilleur ami, par conséquent toi, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, je sais qu'il ya cette chambre d'amis qui n'est jamais utilisable et en plus je ne mange pas tant que ça donc tu ne verras pas une très grande différence, et puis le jour où tu te marieras pas de problèmes je sais que ce serait Alice donc…

Les deux concernés se figèrent à l'entende du mot mariage, Alice osa un regard vers Jasper qui lui ne bougeait pas, il ne respirait même plus. Bien qu'Alice n'avait jamais mentionné le mariage avec Jasper elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction pareille, elle détourna le regard et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Bella comprit ce qu'elle avait fait et pinça les lèvres avant de murmurer un faible « désolée ». Avec un timing parfait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre la carrure imposante son ami, Emmett qui en entrant affichait un grand sourire, fronça les sourcils en remarquant leur expression :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

Alice qui n'en pouvait plus de mutisme de son compagnon, se releva d'un bond. Apres un regard furtif vers Jasper, qui n'osait toujours pas rencontrer son regard, elle parla d'une voix neutre et légèrement blessée :

- Faut que j'y aille, j'ai oublié un truc il faut … on se voit tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle à Jasper avec espoir.

- Bien sur, j'y serai.

Dés qu'elle referma la porte un silence gêné régna dans la pièce. Emmett questionna silencieusement Bella, mais celle-ci ne put que hausser les épaules, Jasper quant à lui se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant, il était perdu, oui perdu était le mot.

- Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée tu sais que je ne voulais pas, tenta-t-elle de s'excuser.

- Je sais Bee, j'étais juste choqué.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait blessée autant, enfin je ne voulais pas…

- Blessée ? Pourquoi serait-elle blessée ?

- Enfin Jasper, tu lui as, inconsciemment, fait comprendre que vous êtes très loin.

- Ouais, on l'est. On est définitivement loin de là. Tu vois, ça fait quoi ? Un mois…Je ne peux pas. Je l'aime bien, elle est belle, gentille, pleine d'énergie… Je l'aime bien mais c'est juste un mois, tu peux… Emmett peux tu expliquer ? demanda Jasper avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Je veux bien, mais faut que je sache ce qui se passe avant.

- J'ai accidentellement parlé du mariage, de leur mariage, expliqua Bella.

- Mec, soupira Emmett, il est … encore jeune, il a peine… t'as quel âge en fait ? Demanda-t-il à Jasper.

- Je suis ton frère comment peux tu ne pas le savoir, s'écria-t-il, vingt-cinq ans, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

- Tu vois il a juste vingt-cinq ans…Vingt-cinq ? Mec pourquoi t'as l'air plus vieux ?

- Ecoutez les mecs je comprends, vraiment. Mais Alice…

Bella ne termina pas sa phrase, comme si elle avait suffisamment expliqué, mais en fait elle ne savait pas quoi dire, comment expliquer la tristesse qu'elle remarqua dans le regard de son amie en sortant.

- Jasper ? Es tu sure de toi ? Je veux dire, de ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle, avec Alice ?

- Bien sur, je l'aime bien.

- Jasper je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant, elle est amoureuse.

Jasper se raidit à l'entende du mot « amoureuse », il releva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles ? Arrêtes Bella…

- Jasper il suffit de voir la façon dont elle te regarde pour comprendre.

- Eh bien…je ne sais pas si je peux, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Bella se maudissait, elle aurait du la fermer ou de ne pas sortir de la salle de bain. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas leur relation au début elle comprit avec le temps qu'Alice apportait à Jasper ce que _elle _ne pouvait pas lui donner.

- Merde, pesta-t-elle, tu sais Jazz, oublies tout ca ok ?

- Oublier ? non ! à chaque fois que je la regarderais je verrais je …, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

- Allez mec ! ce n'est pas effrayant, dit Emmett.

- La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gueula Jasper.

- Peut être que je ne suis pas doué, voire pire que toi, pour les relations sérieuses. Mais Alice est bien, peut être même plus.

- Oui, elle l'est. Mais je ne veux pas la blesser, confessa-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas la blesser, assura son amie, tu l'aimes bien tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Oui je sais, mais pas elle. Elle attend de moi des choses que je ne peux, certainement, jamais lui offrir.

- Peut être pas ! tu n'en sais rien, elle n'a rien dit

Même si ses amis essayaient de le convaincre du contraire, Jasper savait qu'il la ferait souffrir un jour ou l'autre, et la voix tremblante d'Alice avant de sortir de l'appartement n'a fait que confirmer ses doutes. Il se sentit égoïste de vouloir Alice prés de lui parce que même si, il était loin de ressentir de l'amour, il aimait bien la compagnie d'Alice, et il se maudissait pour ça. Le tremblement de ses mains le sortirent de ses réflexions il regarda Bella, qui elle aussi fixait les mains de son meilleur ami avec des yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier s'empressa de cacher ses mains dans ses poches et se retourna vers Emmett, qui lui ne fit aucune différence de son état, pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre.

- Mec, il est à peine dix heures, avait-il répondu.

En priant intérieurement, Jasper se retourna vers Bella qui avait secoué la tête en lui lançant un regard du genre « N'y pense même pas ».

- Un seul, supplia-t-il.

- T'es fou, putain. Comment oses-tu me demander cela ? Hurla Bella.

- Ecoutes, je te fous la paix pendant deux jours.

- Tu te moque de moi, c'est ca ? Tu sais quoi, va te faire voir Jasper.

Jasper se sentit honteux face au regard noir de son amie et baissa les yeux en maudissant cette soudaine faiblesse. Il finit par se lever en s'adossant sur l'épaule de son demi-frère et annonça, toujours les yeux fixés au sol, qu'il devait aller signer quelques papiers au bureau.

Quand son meilleur ami passa devant le fauteuil où elle était assise, Bella lui retenta l'avant bras et ancra son regard au sien :

- Promet le moi avant de partir, promet moi que tu ne toucheras pas une seule goutte.

Jasper ferma les yeux un instant et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il prit son visage en coupe et la fixa :

- Je te le promets, déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser ses deux joues.

Après que Jasper ait refermé la porte de son appartement, Bella soupira et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett lui demanda dans un murmure :

- Tu le crois ?

Bella serra plus fort sur ses paupières en espérant ne pas revoir toutes les images atroces, mais en vain elle revit Jasper les yeux rougis plus violent que jamais, elle le revit en train de casser tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine en cherchant, désespérément, la bouteille qu'elle avait caché, elle le revit entrain de se battre avec Emmett, elle revit le sang, la fureur et la violence de son meilleur ami. Bella frémit et ouvra les yeux :

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, Emmett annonça à Bella qu'il devait rentrer, puisqu'il reprend son service au restaurant à 20 heures, cette dernière se redressa pour le laisser se lever et éteignit la télé, elle raccompagna Emmett jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'elle revint au salon qu'elle remarqua le bordel qui régnait dans la pièce -des cannettes de soda et de bières trainaient sur la table basse et sur le tapis blanc, les plusieurs paquets de chips qu'Emmett avait dévoré en moins de 5 minutes était partout éparpillés sur le sol en plus du plat vide de lasagnes. Apres un dernier soupir elle prit la direction de la cuisine et prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin comme produit, et revint au salon. Elle ramassa tout d'abord les papiers et cannettes vides et porta le pyrex vide au l'évier.

Quand Bella finit d'essuyer la tache du soda sur son tapis il était déjà vingt-deux heures, épuisée elle rangea les produits et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre tout en enlevant ses chaussettes, elle ouvrit le petit tiroir de sa commode pour prendre ses vitamines mais son regard se posa sur l'autre tiroir. D'une main automate elle ouvrit lentement le tiroir, releva l'agenda et prit le petit bout de papier entre son index et son pouce. Elle resta un moment à admirer, vainement, le nom inscrit avant de sursauter en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, elle s'empressa à ranger la carte et referma le tiroir.

Elle avala à la hâte ses vitamines et rejoignit le hall, quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut surprise de trouver devant elle une Alice en jogging, elle qui revoyait sa tenue trente-six milles fois, et au visage baigné de larmes. Bella ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour enlacer son amie. Malheureusement ce fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir en cet instant, elle comprenait Alice mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Alice ne se fut pas prier et se jeta sur Bella en sanglotant et sans cesser de répéter « il n'est pas venu ».

* * *

Hurrican - bells . blogspot . com

Twitter . com / # ! / Hurrican _ bells

_Se ronge les ongles ... _

_Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais cette fiction je l'adore. Vraiment. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Bisous... _


End file.
